


Book one - Republic City

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Female Alpha, Futa, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse, Korra is an Alpha and the Avatar, she just finished her firebending test and passed now its time for her to learn airbending, she goes to her Omega, Kairi to celebrate her accomplishment. Once she learns that Tenzin isn't staying to teach her, she and Kairi along with Naga go to Republic City where they have a great adventure awaiting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

EgyptAbdydos: I don't own anyone but my OC Kairi, he is not a mary sue, I don't like those. I just made him up before Korra got together with Mako (never liked him for her) or with Assumi. This is Omegaverse, and Korra is an alpha it means she has a penis (if anyone has a problem with that, don't read) other then that enjoy. :)

"I did it! Kairi, I did it I passed my firebending test!" Korra said happily as she spin the poor rather surprised Omega. "You did?" Kairi asked looking rather happy as Korra squeezed him into a big hug. "Yes, I did." Korra said excitement coloring her voice."I'm so proud of you." Kairi said as he hugged her back pressing his body against her's.

Korra gulped as she felt her excitement was trying to direct its self somewhere else and she tried very hard not to let it go down south, she didn't want to have the White Lotus members to see her with a hard on. "Thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Korra said as she kissed Kairi passionately.

Kari moaned slightly and kissed back but they pulled away when someone cleared their throat, Korra sighed and pulled away letting Kairi go her body feeling oddly cold now that she let go Kairi's warm body. Korra glared at the White Lotus member, she wanted to mate with her Omega, she claimed him two years ago and she hasn't been allow to mate with him since! Her patience was running thin and very soon somebody or more is going to get hurt very badly.

"How about we take Naga out for a run? It'll be fun, wouldn't it, Korra?" Kairi asked her placing an hand on her arm when he sensed the shift in her emotions and probably sexual frustration.

"Yeah...I'll go set her up." Korra said as she smiled at Kairi before glaring at White Lotus member before walking away.

Kairi smiled and watched her walk away only jumping when someone cleared their throat and turned around to see Katara. "Master Katara, I didn't see you there." Kairi said smiling at her as he gave her a small bow which Katara smiled at him, he was her star pupil in her healing class. "Kairi, I just want to speak with you." Katara said softly as she smiled at her student. Kairi titled his head curiously and gave her his full attention and Katara smiled before looking at the sky and then at Kairi once more.

"Things are shifting and changing, and something tells me the world is going to need its Avatar more then ever this time around and Korra is going to need her mate more then ever," Katara paused as she looked at Kairi gently. "There are going to be times where Korra will feel alone and you are going to have to show her that she isn't."

Kairi listened carefully and looked at the sky as well before looking at Katara before looking over her shoulder spotting something more like someone walking down the streets and people going through him, he averted his eyes before he has learned his lesson not to look at them for too long. Or they will come up to him and start telling him things to say to their friends and family. "I think I understand...and I should get going don't want to keep Korra waiting." Kairi said as he stretched his head nervously as he glanced over at the spirit once more before looking away.

"I know you do Kairi and do you see something?" Katara asked gently as she studied Kairi.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine really, bye." Kairi said quickly as he ran off to where Korra was leading Naga out of the stables. Korra smiled when she saw her Omega running toward her but then looked concern when she saw his slightly pale face. "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? It was the White Lotus member wasn't it, I'm going to..." Korra growled as her hand forum a fire ball.

Kairi eyes widen and shook his head as he grabbed her arm. "NO!...I mean no," Kairi cleared his throat as he sighed and looked at the snow under his feet. "I saw a spirit of the man who died in that snow storm a few days ago...he's following his wife trying to comfort her." Kairi blinked when he felt muscular arms wrap around him and he cuddled into Korra's chest as he tried not to cry. "I feel so bad for him."

"I know you do, sweetie." Korra whispered as she pressed him closer to him in order to comfort her distressed Omega. "I think a ride with me and Naga will do you some good." Korra said as she lifted Kairi bride style and placed him on Naga's back before climbing up herself and taking the rings while Kairi wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his chest against her back.

Korra took a deep breath when she felt Kairi's breast against her back, she looked up at the White Lotus member who was guarding the gates. "I'm just taking Naga out for a walk." Korra sighed when she saw the White Lotus member suspicious look and gave him a look. "Don't worry we won't go far." Korra smiled when the gates opened and quickly told Naga to go faster.

"Come on, girl takes us to that cave." Korra whispered to Naga who just started running in that direction. Kairi blinked but closed his eyes enjoying how the wind was blowing his long hair around and breathing in Korra's scent was making him relax even if he was still worried about the spirit he saw earlier. "We're here," Korra said as she grabbed Kairi's arms and gently pulled them off of her before jumping down off Naga and looked up at Kairi. "Jump, I'll catch you."

Kairi smiled and jumped down and squealed when Korra did catch him and carried him bride style into the cave. Kairi blinked and looked at Korra once he was set on his feet and looked around the cave. "Wow, I didn't know this place existed." Korra stretched the back of her neck nervously and smiled slightly. "That's because I made it."

Kairi looked at her and smiled before wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed his lithe, curvy body against her muscular one. "Alright, so now that we're here what do you want to do?" Kairi asked sultry tone.

Korra shivered as she felt her body release a rush of arousal and wrapped her arms around Kairi's waist pressing the Omega against her body to show him how he made her feel. Kairi shivered in excitement when he felt Korra's hardening member press against his thigh. "Oh, I can think of a few things." Korra mumbled huskily into Kairi's ear enjoying how he shivered in pleasure before she nibbled on it. "I think I'm going to enjoy this very much." Kairi whispered as Korra leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Korra groaned softly as she sat down on pulling Kairi on to her lap to straddle it as they're kissing became more heated and soon Korra pulled Kairi's leggings down and pushed aside his underwear slipped two fingers inside his cunt. "Korra..." Kairi gasped as he moaned as Korra started to move her fingers in and out of his cunt making him get more moist and his small 3inch member starting to harden as well. Korra smirked as pulled her fingers out and gently stroked his member, playing with the opening on the head knowing from personal experience that it was pleasurable enjoying how her Omega's face twisted in pleasure as he moved his hips trying to hump her hand and felt his lubricants hit her member when she pulled it out with her free hand. Korra gave a low growl and grabbed Kairi's hips with both her hands and grind her hard cock against his very wet cunt causing them both to moan at the electric feeling that went through their bodies.

"K-Kor-ra...Please...I..Oh!" Kairi moaned as he press his hips downward trying to get her thick cock inside him. Korra grinned and grind against his moist entrance teasing him. "Tell me what you want." Korra whispered huskily into his ear wanting to hear him say it to her. Kairi opened his gray blue eyes and looked directly into Korra's own icy ocean blue eyes as he whimpered he was desperate as his wall clenched in on themselves trying to get filled by something. "Korra...please...I need you...I need you to enter me...please," Kairi begged as he thrust his hips trying to get more friction.

Korra hissed in pleasure as she guided her hard member and pushed the head inside Kairi's warm moist cunt before taking hold of his hips and pushed them down as she pushed upward causing them both to moan when she was buried to the hilt inside him. "Korra." Kairi sighed happily he was finally filled with Korra's member.

Korra smirked as she leaned down to kiss Kairi passionately as she moved his hips upward leaving only the head of her cock inside before pushing him downward causing Kairi moaned when he understood that she wanted him to ride her and he did letting Korra help him move up and down over her shaft. "Oh...Korra...oh, spirits..." Kairi moaned as he wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his head into her shoulder as their love making started to get faster.

"Hummm." Korra answered as she pushed forward just as Kairi went down making her cock go in deeper and causing Kairi to gasp and arch his back. "Korra!" Kairi whimpered as Korra took more control and started to push herself deeper and deeper as the pace got a little faster. Kairi felt his orgasm coming in closer and clawed Korra's back in desperation trying to get her to move faster so he can go over the edged. "Korra...please...I'm so close." Kairi mumbled as he tried to move his hips faster but Korra stopped him from doing so and started thrusting upward, holding him completely still and only her hips moved pulling her cock out before thrusting it back in.

"Shhh, I got you love...cum for me." Korra whispered into his ear gently nipping it as she dragged out her thrust making sure to go as far in as she could hitting his G-spot over and over feeling the walls of his vagina clench around her length. "K-Korra!" Kairi gasped out when he felt Korra hand gently stroke his neglected member caused him to orgasm as he spilled himself in Korra's hand and felt his vagina clenched down on Korra's member releasing a gush of his lubricants.

Korra groan as Kairi's walls clamped down tightly on her throbbing member, she felt the head of her member swell in anticipation which caused her to smirk her own body knew that she was ready to release her semen inside her Omega. Korra placed her hand that she used to stroke Kairi's member onto his hip again and pushed him down on her member while she pushed upward before groaning her pleasure as she allowed herself to orgasm inside her Kairi.

"Kairi." Korra whispered into his ear, her voice filled with love and pleasure as she felt her knot swelling as her member bobbed as it released stream after stream of her semen inside Kairi. Kairi's walls messaged her member perfectly as she happily nuzzled his neck wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her body making sure the area where they were joined was jostled. Kairi sighed happily as he felt Korra's warm seed fill him up, it felt so good and there was so much of it he was quite happy his heat cycle was a few weeks away or he'll surely be pregnant now. Kairi felt slight sadness go through he wanted nothing more then to bare his Alpha's child but with the White Lotus it was a miracle they managed to knot together right now.

Korra sensed a shift in her Omega and purred into him as she kissed his neck where she had marked him two year prior to now before pulling away and looking at him. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Korra asked feeling sick to her stomach at the thought she hurt her mate just to gain sexual pleasure for herself. "Huh?...No, you didn't it was amazing, pleasurable," Kairi said smiling at her before sighing. "It's just I would love to give you a baby but with the White Lotus I can't."

Korra growled slightly as she felt her temper rising, she really hated it when her mate was sad and right now if the White Lotus is the source of that pain she will hurt them. "Kairi, love if you want to give me a baby I would be more then happy to mate with you in your heat cycle whenever you want because I want to have a baby with you too."

Kairi looked up at her and blinked. "You do? You don't think we're too young?" Kairi asked surprised filling his voice. Korra shook her head as she gave him a gentle kiss running her fingers through his hair. "No, a lot of young people our age in our tribe are already married, like us, bonded like us and have one or two kids, just because I'm the Avatar doesn't mean I can't have those things as well."

"The White Lotus won't..." Kairi was cut off when Korra let out a small snarl, he blinked and stayed quite he didn't want to anger his Alpha even more. "The White Lotus can screw themselves."

"Avatar Korra!" Korra growled when she heard the White Lotus and her parents looking for her, she looked down at Kairi who was resting his head on her shoulder looking like he'll fall asleep any second. She smiled kindly at him gently rubbed his back pushing her hips upward a little more trying to savor the moment of having her omega in her arms and her knot inflated deep inside him.

"Korra?!" Korra looked up to see her father and a few of the head of the White Lotus looking down at her. She growled as she tried her best to hide Kairi's body from sight or at least where they were connected since they still had their clothes on. "What?" She hissed out. "What have I told you about mating?" Tonraq said with his arms crossed glaring down at his daughter.

Korra snarled and brought Kairi closer to her, Kairi watched with wide eyes and felt a rush of fear went through him as he whimpered slightly closing his eyes. Korra stiffened when she felt and later heard his fear, her Omega's fear. "Umm, honey, maybe you should step away, all of you," Senna said looking into the cave. "You scared Kairi she's going to lash out..."

Senna flinched when Tonraq and some members of the White Lotus came running out as a powerful wave of fire came out from the cave, once the flames died Senna looked back in the cave. Korra was panting her hand was still extended in front of her as she breathe heavily, her body shaking in anger as she was growling lowly. "Don't touch my omega." Korra growled out, glaring viciously at them.

"Tonraq, we should go home, Korra and Kairi will come back once they can." Senna said, she wasn't to sure if her daughter will restrain herself from hurting anyone, she was acting so different. It could be because she's still locked inside her omega, its best if they just leave them alone until they can get unstuck. Torn turned to look at his wife and his own omega and nodded, she had a point as she always does. "You're right, we leave them alone, Korra isn't in her right mind right now." Tonraq looked at the White Lotus members and mention for them to follow him as he turned away from the cave and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you excited to see Tenzin again?" Kairi asked looking at Korra who was standing behind Katara. Korra smiled and hugged her omega closer to her enjoying the feel of his body up against to her. "Korra, control you're hormones, my son will not enjoy seeing you again with you mating in front of him." Katara said looking over at the young Avatar with an amusement smile.

Korra laughed nervously and nodded while she kissed Kairi's forehead. "I'll try." She said as she looked up and saw Tenzin's flying bison coming closer and smiled. Kairi shifted nervously Tenzin always intimidating him even though they never crossed words before.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet, I know here, I recognized something, are we here yet?!" Ikki asked as she bounced around where she sat on the bison.

"Ikki for the last twenty minutes I can finally say we are finally here." Tenzin said to his hyper active daugher who cheered and made an air scooter to get off Ogie's back.

Sometime later when they were eating dinner, Korra had gotten up and stormed off angrily after being told she couldn't learn airbending anytime soon like she had hoped. Kairi knew how important becoming a fully recognized Avatar meant to Korra had stood up and walked out the door after excuse himself from the group and found Korra sitting on a cliff side.

"It's beautiful how the sun kisses the sea in the mornings and evenings." Kairi heard Korra say to him as he sat down next to her, his blue/green eyes looked at the sea. "It is." Kairi said as he lean his head on Korra's shoulder.

Korra smiled as she wrapped her arm around her Omega's waist as she felt the anger she felt earlier start to disappear, Kairi always seemed to have that effect on her even when they were kids and just friends.

"I was planning on running away...I feel like my destiny isn't here anymore...and I want to know if you'll come with me?" Korra asked looking at Kairi.

Kairi hummed he knew she had been thinking that so,it didn't surprise him and he had consider on his way here what he would decided until he realized where he belong was by her side through the better or the worse.

"I'm coming with you, just let me pack." Kairi whispered as he cuddled closer to Korra.

Korra kissed him gently, she felt a great ease now that she knew her Omega was coming with her, she didn't know what she would do if Kairi had said 'No.' She knew she had to go to Republic City but she couldn't leave her mate here...alone.

"I should go pack meet you where you keep Naga." Kairi said kissing Korra one more time before he pulled away from her embrace and started walking away.

Korra smiled as she watched him away as she stood up, she had to get ready for their trip anyways. Korra couldn't help wait to see Republic City as she fixed Naga's saddle and waiting for Kairi to join her.

"Prefect night for an escape." Kartara said behind Korra, she smiled as Korra spin around and looked at her in surprise.

"Katara I-" Korra started to explain herself. "I need to do this, I know that I have to, ts my destiny."

Katara chuckled, Korra reminded her so much of Aang right at this moment. "I k ow you do, you are the Avatar, only you know what you must do." Katara said wisely. "And if this is something you must do, I say follow your heart."

"Thank you Katara." Korra said hugging the elderly Omega. "For understanding."

"You are quite welcome, Kairi, child come out I know you're there." Katara said as Korra let her go.

Kairi came in and smiled sheepishly as he fidgeted with his bag's strap. "Sifu Katara...I-" Kairi began to say. "It's okay child, I understand I once was married and mated to an Avartar, I know the workings of how you must follow them." Katara said before pausing and looked at both of them.

"I also know that Korra needs you as much as you need her." Katara said before she smiled mischievously. "Now go, I'll buy you sometime for your escape."

Kairi and Korra gave her a greatfuly smile as they mounted Naga and began on their way to escape the White Lotus campground. Korra looked back at the campground and her hands tighten around the reins. "I am not going to miss this place...and I know this may sound harsh Kairi, love but I'm glad you never got to birth our child there in that prison."

Kairi could hear the underlining hurt and anger in Korra's voice and he simply hugged her tighter pulling himself closer to her body. "I know." Kairi simply said it was all, he had to say because he agreed with her, that place was no place to raise a child.

Once they managed to say goodbye to Korra's parents, they sneaked inside a boat that was heading straight for Republic City. Naga laid down and fell asleep while Korra and Kairi leaned up against her. "I wonder how different the City is going to be?" Korra asked out loud, she was really excited about seeing the city.

Kairi looked at her before cuddling closer to Korra, using her as a pillow. "I don't know but nothing like we're used to, thats for sure." Kairi mumbled sleepily as he closed his eyes.

Korra chuckled and wrapped her arms around her Omega, kissing his forehead. "Sleep...I bet the city would be a prefect place to raise a family." Korra said but Kairi was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kairi, Naga we're here." Korra said softly but excitedly as she shook her Omega awake.

Kairi hummed as he rubbed his eyes and looked at Korra before sitting up. "So, we're here?" Kairi asked.

"Yes." Korra said as she got up on Naga and pulled Kairi up with her. "Hold on." Korra said as she gripped the reins waiting for the opportunity before making Naga go running forward. "Thanks for the lift." Korra called out to the Alphas unloading the ship as she drove Naga into the city.

"Wow." Kairi said as he looked around in aw, Korra smiled to herself proudly as impressing her Omega even if she didn't know where she was going.

"Look there's Air Temple Island." Kairi said pointing to the island just a few meters away from the city in the middle of the ocean.

Korra smiled as she found the place she was looking for and stopped Naga as she patted Naga's head gently. "Ready for a little swim girl?" Korra asked before she noticed Naga sniffing the air and started to move toward a more busy part of the city.

"Okay, okay food first, then temple." Korra said with a small laugh as she let Naga sniff around before finding a cart of food and was about to bite into the food. "Naga, stop, no." Korra said as she jumped off, helping Kairi off. "We'll take one of everything, please." Korra said to the sale lady.

"That will be twenty yuans." The sale lady said harshly.

Korra was about to answer that they didn't have any money when Kairi put a hand on her arm. "Thank you, miss." Kairi said handing her the money harshly as they took everything and Kairi looked at Korra. "Let's go eat over there," Kairi said pointing to a beautiful park. "It looks peaceful."

Korra nodded as she carried some of the food in her arms and the rest on Naga who was trying very hard not to eat the food on her back as they walked to the park. "Where did you get that money?" Korra asked.

"My Uncle gave it me for my birthday, you know how he is and also my mom figured what was going on and gave me some more for emergencies." Kairi said as they sat down in the grass to eat.

"Fingers, mothers are weird that way." Korra said taking a bit from the food and letting Naga eat.

"Hey, I might be a mother in the future so I take offense to that." Kairi said joking.

Korra laughed and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm sorry then."

"Uh, say, think I can I get one of them tasty-smelling food" A man in rather old patch up clothes asked as he flaps his elbows rapidly up and down, while keeping his hands on his shirt.

Kairi gasped as Korra pulled him behind her before they relaxed as they noticed he was friendly and unarmed. "Umm...sure." "Go ahead." They answered him as they let him take some food and began to eat it.

Kairi looked over at the man taking in his apparance and his heart went out to him, he must be one of those people who lived in the street. "Umm..do you live in that bush?" Korra asked trying to break the silence.

"Yes, that is what I currently call home." The man said after a mouthful. "It took me a while to find a bush that shines like so." He said proudly looking over at the bush.

Kairi placed a hand on Korra's shoulder when he noticed her concern and surprised look. "Oh...I though everyone in the city was living it up so to speak." Korra said quietly.

The man took no offense as he laugh and smiled at her. "You have a lot to learn new comer." He said gently as he continued to eat.

Kairi took a small bite from the food as he gently nudge Korra giving her a signed to eat which she did reluctantly.

Once they finished eating they noticed that they bought a bit too much food, Korra shared a glanced with her mate and smiled as they came to the same conclusion. "Umm...you can have the rest of the food or take it back to your friends." Kairi said gently watching the man look at them and smiled.

"Thank you, you are very kind people." He said as he gathered the food before pausing and smiling at them. "Oh and welcome to republic city." He said waving goodbye to them as he vanished.

"He was nice...so sad he's homeless." Kairi said gently as he walked along side Korra, Naga walked just a few inches behind them.

"Yeah." Korra agreed as she took her Omega's hand into her own lacing their fingers. "But I will help them...all the people." Korra said firmly.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" They heard someone yelling as they approach the exit of the park and Kairi blinked as he noticed the post behind the protester. Kairi tighten his grip on Korra's hand he felt a tiny feeling of dread go through his body and he didn't know why. "For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment."

Korra blinked but noticed the demeanor of her omega changed and she let of his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist as she pulled him closer. Korra looked at the protester slightly annoyed wondering what crazy talk was coming out of his mouth.


End file.
